kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Augusto Pinochet
'I'm not someone who usually sends out threats. I warn only once. The day they touch one of my men, the rule of law is over.' - Augusto Pinochet 'Augusto José Ramón Pinochet Ugarte '(25 November 1915 – 10 December 2006, January 2 2091-present) is a revived general and statesman who ruled as dictator of Chile from 1973 to 1990 and currently leads Chile since the Chilean coup d'etat, 2092. Augusto Pinochet was born on 25 November of 1915 in the city of Valparaiso. Before his revival, his birth date was widely disputed, although when he was revived he confirmed that his birthplace was in Valparaiso. For most of his first life, Pinochet served in the military. He served in 5 regiments and eventually became a Captain General of the Chilean Army. He gained a powerful position in the government of Salvador Allende, although Pinochet would later lead a coup d'etat against him in 1973, where Pinochet seized power. Pinochet's first dictatorship was characterized by economic liberalization and the oppression of communist, socialist, and left-wing groups, which Pinochet tried to hunt down. Pinochet commanded the Chilean army in the Armed Resistance in Chile against various far-left militia groups like Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez and Movimiento de Izquierda Revolucionaria. During the last years of his term, Pinochet started a transition to democracy with the 1980 plebiscite, which made his rule in Chile legal. Another plebiscite was done in 1988 to determine whether he would still be the leader of Chile, which succeeded as well. He would step down in 1990 and he would continue serving in the military until he was arrested, although he would be released under the pretext that his health problems were far too damaging for him to continue being in a legal battle. Pinochet was placed under house arrest in 2004 and died in the 10th of December of 2006. After the Human Earthist front started it's revival programs in 2090, Brazil was among the countries chosen to have its revival program. Instead of choosing a Brazilian, Cabo Daciolo asked for the revival of Pinochet, which was turned down by the HEF, due to the fact that Pinochet's body was in the Spectrum-controlled Chile. However, Daciolo controversially sent a group of Brazilian soldiers to Chile to seize Pinochet's body and revive him. Pinochet was revived in a place deep in Brasilia. His revival wasn't made public until Pinochet himself organized another coup d'etat against the incumbent Chilean government. With the aid of Cabo Daciolo's Brazil, Pinochet took over the Chilean nation in 2092 after overthrowing Isabela Bozzi. A controversial member of the Human Earthist Front and the Avengers Initiative, Pinochet is seen as a brutal dictator by many and a brilliant economist who liberated Chile from Communism and Spectrum's control. Many HEF members choose to not associate themselves with him, although many of the nationalist leaders such as Santiago Abascal have publicly admired Pinochet. Pinochet's government is usually seen as an autocratic regime with a focus on economic liberalization. While he is considered to be socially authoritarian, Pinochet's current regime is usually considered to not be as bad as his first regime, as this regime does not have a huge amount of political oppression. Category:People Category:World leaders Category:Great Cold War